Song base kotor
by Lady Chey
Summary: All of the songs that inspire me fore certain events in kotor. Will be updated.


_**"safe and sound" by taylor swift-**  
><em>

Missions face was stained with tears as she leaned against carth, his arm rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Ellina sat down on one of the bunks across from them and pulled Zalbaars musical instument onto her lap, the familiar cords on her fingertips making her smile as she looked at it, getting an idea. her fingers began plucking at the cords, a sllow melody taking place, when she looked up at carth and saw his confused look the words came to her and she began to sing

"I remember Tears streaming down your face

When I said i'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "dont leave me here alone"

Well all thats dead and past, tonight."

Mission perked up and was entranced with the song, her eyes fixed on the instrument as she began to slowly smile at the beautiful sound.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

youll be alright, no one can hurt you now

come morning light, you and Ill be safe and sound"

Ellina smiled at her face and kept playing when Zalbaar came in, quietly sitting next to her on the floor and gave mission a warm look. Ellina thought about the next verse and her eyes traveled back to carth when she opened her mouth

"Dont you dare look out your window,

darling everythings on fire

the war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the musics gone...

gone"

Ellina lifted her hand away from the instrument, the music gone but the melody still in the air, she smiled at mission when she saw how sad she looked. surprising everyone she continued singing.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"

Carth began thrumming his fingers against the wall and using the heel of his boot to make a soft beat to her singing.

youll be alright, no one can hurt you now

come morning light, you and Ill be safe and sound"

Zalbaar grabbed his instrument and started playing Ellinas melody as she started a chorus of "oohs". mission started singing softly with her and carth right after, a soft smile on theyre faces. Carth stopped strumming when Ellina started the final verse

"Just close your eyes,

youll be alright,

come morning light,

you and Ill be safe and sound"

_**"For Good" - as performed by Bvhs Sound Unlimited.**_

Bastila sighed and leaned against the wall of her tourture cell "I hope Master Jolee gets here soon.. I..." Bastila trailed off, looking at the floor not allowing herself to say it.

Ellina looked at her sadly, feeling her thoughts through the force "were going to get out of here, this isnt going to be our last hour." She said softly, almost not beliving her words. Carth looked at them both a bit shocked, but he couldnt blame them for theyre thoughts. what shocked him whas when bastila began to softly sing.

"Ive heard it said, that people come into our lives.

For a reason, bringing something we must learn.

And we are led, to those who help us most to grow,

If we let them, and we help them in return."

Her brown gaze looked up and met Ellinas blue one, the sadness peircing

"well I dont know if I belive thats true, but i know im who i am today, because i knew you."

Ellina smiled, she remembered this song well from her childhood, and began singing the next verse with her. Carth simply leaned back and managed to enjoy the song.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun,

like a stream tha meets a boulder,

halfway through the wood

who can say if ive been changed for the better? but..

because i knew you, I have been changed for good."

Ellina wanted to shake her head as bastila began the next part, not wanting to hear the first line. bastila continued anyway.

"It well may be, that we will never meet again

in this lifetime, so let me say before we part

So much of me, is made of what i learned from you,

youll be with me, like a handprint on my heart."

Ellina began singing with her again

"and now whatever way, our stories end.

I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend.

like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea.

like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood.

who can say if ive been changed for the better but

because i knew you

because i knew you

I have been changed for good"

Bastilas eyes looked full of tears

"and just to clear the air I ask forgivness, for the things ive done you blamed me for."

Ellina gave her a quizical look and thought it was simply for berrating her all the time, guilt filled her as she sang

"but then I guess theres blame to share, and none of it seems to matter any more."

"who can say? if ive been changed for the better?"

"I do belive I have been changed for the better"

"and, because i knew you."

"because i knew you."

"because I knew you, i have been changed, for good."

**_"more than a band"- lemonade mouth._**

Mission hesitantly headed into Ellinas quarters, followed by Zalbaar, Juahani, and of all people canderous. Ellina layed face down on her cot, still crying about the revelation that sent everything in her world spinning out of control. mission gave the group a look before sitting next to Ellina on her bed. Zalbaar grabbed his instrument ans started playing

"I cant pretend,

to know how you feel,

but know that Im here,

know that im real."

Surprising everyone, Canderous' usually gruff voice came out somewhat smooth

"say what you want, or nothing at all."

Mission beamed at him as Ellina sat up, giving them both looks of curiosity. Mission rubbed her shoulder.

"Not going to let you fall.

Reach for my hand cuz its held out for you,

my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too

Everything changes but one thing is true

Understand...

Well always be more than a band."

Canderous rolled his eyes at the title band and juahani took a soft breath, her voice odd when singing

"you used to brave the world, all on your own."

Canderous saved her by stepping up to the plate and singing the rest of the verse

"But now we wont let you go were going along.

Be who you wanna be

Always stand tall."

all of theyre voices minus Ellinas ecoed through the ship in an amazing melody

"were not going to let you fall"

. Carth couldnt help but peek in on everyone in one room singing, Ellina didnt notice him standing in the doorway with a soft expression on his face thanks to mission distracting her and pulling her up to stand with them while they all sang

"reach for my hand cuz its held out for you

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too,

everything changes but one thing is true

understand...

we'll always be more than a band."

Ellina finally smiled and her voice began hoarse but cleared with every word.

"I never knew you could take me so far

Ive always, wanted to hope that you are

the ones i need."

Another deep voice besides canderous that joined in on the singing made Ellina jump and turn, her eyes meeting carths as he gave her a soft smile.

"Reach for my hand cuz its held out for you,

My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too,

everything changes but one thing is true

understand...

we'll always be more than a band."

Ellina took timid steps towards him, the others had silenced and watched, holding theyre breaths.

"reach for my hand cuz its held out for you..."

Carth smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug

"my shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too."

"everything changes but one thing is true, understand..."

"well always be more than a band."


End file.
